New Years Kiss
by philstar22
Summary: This is in response to the New Years Kiss challenge at Fictionalley. There is a new years party for the Gryffindore. Harry and Hermione harbor secret feelings. Will they discover the truth before the night is over?


New Years Kiss Challenge-Harry/Hermione  
  
Hermione Granger stared at her face in the mirror and sighed. What was with her? She had never cared for her appearance before, yet now she was gazing at her reflection disappointedly. Oh well, it will have to do. Her bushy hair was pulled back on her head. She wore a green sweater and black jeans. She had refrained from putting any makeup on. It was, in her opinion, a waste of time. She was not the prettiest girl ever, but she really did not care. Still, as she gazed at herself, she debated changing. It was only the Gryffindor's New Years party, and she was only going to be hanging out with Ron and Harry.  
Harry. Yes, that was it. Her secret crush. The boy, no man, that she admired more than anyone else. He was brave, bold, and so noble. He had been through so much, yet he had remained so strong. This last half year had been really hard for him. She had tried to be there for him whenever she could. They had been spending a lot of time with each other. They would take walks every evening and sit by the lake and talk. They had grown closer, something that she had not believed possible. Lately, she had been looking at him with new eyes. She had tried to push it away, but it had remained. In true Hermione fashion, she had decided to logically figure out what was going on. As she sorted through her feelings, she realized something. She had been attracted to Harry probably since fourth year. Last year, it had only gotten stronger. Now, she was truly in love with him. It had really gone beyond a crush and was well into love.  
Still, she was Hermione, his best friend. Why would he feel that way about her? He could have any girl he wanted. Therefore she kept silent, hiding her true feelings from him. No one would ever know. Laughing, she shook her head and turned to head down to the party.  
Harry Potter grinned as he stepped through the portrait hole and into the common room. Everything was decorated. Balloons were everywhere. Streamers of every hue hung from the walls and ceiling. Sparks shot everywhere. As he looked around, he was pleased to notice that the Gryffindor's New Years party was well under way. He had been out flying, trying to think. He looked around for Ron, but Ron was not in the room. Harry wondered briefly where his friend had gotten too. He shook his head at the typical Ron behavior and joined in the festivities. He noticed Ginny Weasley and went over to talk to her.  
"Where is Ron?" He asked.  
"Out, sulking. He did not want to be at the party," she replied.  
"Sulking?" He asked, "Why would he be doing that?"  
"He's jealous because you have the one thing he thinks he wants most."  
"I thought he was over the jealousy. What did I do now?"  
"Oh, Harry, you are so blind. You do not even realize what is right in front of you. You know, Harry, you really are dense. Even Ron noticed. That is why he did not ask her out. He knew that she was in love with you and that you probably felt the same way. He is your best friend. He told me to tell you that if you did not do something about it, then he would. Much as he likes her, he wants her to be happy. He knows that you are the only man that she will ever love," Ginny said exasperatedly.  
"What are you talking about? Hermione? I know Ron likes her, but why would she be in love with me? I am just Harry, her friend. She could do so much better than me."  
"Maybe, though I doubt it. You are one of the best boys in the school. Anyways, you can't choose who to love. Believe me, I should know. I did have that crush on you for a while. Still, it was a crush, and it faded. Hermione is in love. True love may shrink and grow, but it never completely leaves."  
Harry grinned. "When did you get so wise, Ginny Weasley?"  
"Well, when you are the only daughter of a mother like mine, you end up hearing a lot of stuff like this."  
"I guess. So, Ginny, have your eye on any man yet?"  
"Yes, I think I do." Ginny gazed over at Neville as she said this.  
"Thanks so much, Ginny," Harry said as he turned and walked away, looking for Hermione.  
Meanwhile, Hermione had sat on the couch by the fire and was gazing into it sadly. She felt someone tap her shoulder, so she turned. There was Harry. She gazed at him, trying to smile.  
"Hermione, there is something I need to tell you."  
"No, Harry, there is something I need to tell you. I have been trying to hide it, but I can't any longer. I am in love with you. There, I said it. I know you do not feel the same way, but I cannot help it. I will try to stay out of your way, as I am sure this must be awkward for you."  
"Oh, Hermione, I love you too. I think that I have since fifth year, though I only realized recently. I am such an idiot. I thought that you were in love with Ron, so I avoided telling you. You are"  
"But Harry, you could have any girl you wanted. Why me? As she said this, the countdown began. "10, 9, ."  
"Because you are the only one who has always seen me for who I am. You are the only one who has been with me. You have never abandoned me. Even when things got tough and I was acting like a jerk, you were there. This past year has been so hard. You have been my strength, my light. Without you, I do not know what I would have done. You are the only one who loves my not for my fame, but for who I really am."  
"5, 4,."  
"Harry, you are my strength as well. You are the only one who really appreciates me. You are the only one who loves me for who I am. You are the only one who is there for me when I am down or stressed."  
"3,."  
Both of them leaned in, gazing deeply into each other's eyes. Harry hesitated, afraid of what would happen.  
"2,."  
"Kiss me, you fool," Hermione grinned.  
"1."  
As the countdown ended and the new year began, Harry and Hermione's lips met, and they shared their first real kiss. 


End file.
